


In Sickness and In Health

by VolatilePrince



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatilePrince/pseuds/VolatilePrince
Summary: He wasn’t expecting strong arms to wrap around him, or a deep purr coming from the chest he was leaning against. He froze up, slowly looking at Dante’s face. His eyes were blue, his face soft once more. Dante smiled softly, and spoke.“You know what, kid?” He paused.“I never loved you.”





	In Sickness and In Health

At times like this, Nero wished he never met Dante.

When his mate’s growls and whimpers of pain started up, when he started writhing, Nero was completely helpless but to watch- he wished he didn’t love the man so much. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t be here. And if he wasn’t so in love, he’d cut Dante’s head off, and save the older hunter so much agony. But he was here, and he loved him too much. 

Nero knew it was selfish, but several times he had raised Yamato and said his goodbyes, and each time he had backed out. He just couldn’t do it. So instead he simply sat up, and pulled the older’s head into his lap and began to pet him. He began talking slowly and softly, trying to offer comfort to the agonized demon in his lap, but he knew it fell on deaf ears. This was a light spell, Nero could tell that it wasn’t bad. Dante’s eyes stayed that otherworldly blue, not turning crimson. He stayed in human form, his trigger aura not even beginning to come out so it was okay, Nero wasn’t in danger- yet. 

Dante started gagging, and Nero quickly brought the trash can to him and more or less held him completely as Dante vomited. It was nothing but deep red blood. He stopped eating days ago so this wasn’t unexpected, but it made Nero sick to think about it. 

He put the trash can away to deal with later and wiped Dante’s mouth. The elder groaned in pain and clutched his stomach, teeth grit together. This phase stopped after around fifteen minutes, and Nero could tell by Dante’s easing struggles. The hybrid carefully put Dante back on the pillow, and laid next to him. It took Dante a bit to come back to himself as much as he could, and he weakly pulled Nero close. He grunted in pain but managed to kiss his mate’s forehead, and spoke roughly.

“I love you.”

The words came out slurred but it made Nero’s heart skip a beat. Dante very rarely talked anymore- so this meant he was getting better. Nero grinned before consciously wiping the smile from his face and gently kissing Dante. “I love you too, you dork.” He murmured, pressing his forehead against the half breed’s. Dante’s eyes slipped shut, and he seemed to fall back into a fitful sleep. 

It was another two days before Nero knew it was over. 

Dante was restrained on the floor by Pandora in the form of a chain, snarling and struggling like a full blooded devil. His eyes were solid red, teeth sharp and curved, and a strong red aura surrounding him. He apparently didn’t have enough energy to fully trigger, but it was still enough that Dante was a huge threat to Nero’s life, and every human’s. 

Nero had Yamato out, his face contorted as he looked at the man he loved in such a state- it tore him apart. To see that face that should be smirking, but instead was contorted into a snarl. Those red eyes that held malice and bloodlust that should hold adoration and love. Nero whined softly, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. This wasn’t Dante, he knew it was just the sickness. It wasn’t his Dante. This Dante was just a demon, just some devil with his mate’s face. His Dante died a long time ago, but because he had the man’s face Nero kept him alive for purely selfish reasons. 

“Nero…”

The hybrid shook his head, no. No, no, no, this wasn’t Dante, it wasn't Dante. He carefully put his left hand on Yamato, and stepped forward to him. The devil on the floor snarled and tried to break the chains again- the metal groaned and Nero’s eyes went wide when he realized it wasn’t going to hold. Oh, Sparda help him he couldn’t do it. He can’t kill his mate, even if he can’t feel the mateship’s link, even if he knows it’s not really Dante. 

Nero just dropped Yamato, falling to his knees next to Dante. He crawled over closer to his mate. And just looks at him. The man he fell head over heels for, the man who gave his life and his sanity so Nero wouldn’t have to. All of this was Nero’s fault, if he had listened to Dante in the first place he wouldn’t have had to protect him, and he wouldn’t have been bit. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” He whimpered, wrapping his arms around Dante’s neck and leaning against him. 

As expected, Dante began to struggle hard, obviously being able to tell Nero wasn’t a threat and that the chains weren’t going to hold. Nero just stayed like that though, arms around his neck, face buried in his chest and tears soaking Dante’s shirt. The hybrid heard the sound of the chain clinking loose, followed by several more and the pop of Dante’s arms being freed. He stayed there, closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable. 

He wasn’t expecting strong arms to wrap around him, or a deep purr coming from the chest he was leaning against. He froze up, slowly looking at Dante’s face. His eyes were blue, his face soft once more. Dante smiled softly, and spoke. 

“You know what, kid?” He paused.

“I never loved you.” 

Nero felt a agonizing pain in his abdomen and he twitched uncontrollably as he looked down to see a arm covered with Gilgamesh through his stomach. Dante threw him back and stood up, walking to the crying man on the ground, and smiled. He simply walked by his head, pausing and revving the boot up before stomping hard on Nero’s head.


End file.
